Jango: Survivor's Tale
by ARCCaptainFordo
Summary: An AU story where Jango survives Geonosis. May have him doing other things during the clone wars later.
1. Chapter 1

**This ties into the AU of my other fics. So this is what I thought should have happened. Dooku had already tried to kill Jango earlier, but the other Jedi haven't besides, Jango would not have wanted to kill his own clones that he trained. Though he did kill one, he didn't train that one, and certainly had second thoughts about it. He would have probably not wanted to work for Dooku much longer anyways…On with the show…**

Jango stood next to Dooku on the platform overlooking the arena. Jango watched as both the Jedi and the Senator were brought into the arena. Jango could see from the corner of his eye that Dooku had a smirk on his face. Jango knew that while he still had a contract with Dooku, he hated the man. Whatever he said, it was both him and his contingent of Jedi that killed his Vode, and it was he who had dared to spin the tale about being deceived by the Senate. Jango had only accepted the Job because of the pay out, when he had said that he wanted Boba for Jaster's legacy, he was lying. The entire army was his legacy, they were alongside both and Boba and him going to be the future of the Mandalorians, he was going to see to it.

Jango knew that the Jedi were going to come for their own, and that they had discovered the clone army, and were certainly going to use it. Jango didn't want force users leading his army, and so he was going to bury the hatchet, and help them. Jango watched as the Geonosians chained their arms above their heads, and the two Jedi arguing. He smiled, these Jedi were really something else. Jango slipped his helmet back on, muttering an excuse "Damn outer rim dust balls" Gunray looked at him and snorted "Jango, this is the sight of the Confederacy's army, show some respect." Jango grunted. Jango used his rangefinder and zoomed in; he saw a Nexu, Acklay and Reek being led out of the tunnels, those Jedi were in trouble.

Jango then watched in amusement as the Nexu killed its handler, this was either going to be over very quickly or very painfully. He hoped that the Jedi would be here quick so he could start helping, he would have to maybe think of another way. Jango then directed his attention to the senator who was in the process of undoing her cuffs, Jango smiled to himself, a senator who is worth more than their expensive outfits, now that is new. Jango watched as the senator then proceeded to climb up onto the pillar she was formerly cuffed to, she would be safe depending on which creature attacked her.

The Acklay walked toward the older Jedi, and unwittingly severed his chain, and he then began to avoid the Acklay's blows. The boy in the meanwhile had jumped on to the reek and was riding it. The senator's luck had started to run out, the Nexu had managed to deliver three nasty scratches along her back. Gunray turned and started giggling, and Jango saw Boba try to get a better view of what was going on. Jango to Boba aside and spoke to him in Mandalorian "Boba, go to the ship, take off and wait near the arena, but out of sight, you remember your piloting right? Don't answer back, just go, now!" Boba nodded and walked away, slowly. Jango turned and saw that neither Poggle, Dooku nor Gunray had noticed it. Jango didn't want Boba to be caught in the battle, and he would need someone to fly Slave I out of the hangars.

Jango looked back at the arena to see the Acklay engaging the guards and the Nexu dead on the ground and the two Jedi and the senator riding on the reek, with the boy at the head. Gunray in the meanwhile was infuriated "This isn't how it was supposed to be, Jango, finish her." Jango was uneasy; he didn't need this, not now. Then Dooku spoke up "Patience Viceroy, she will die." And then he smiled. Jango heard the distinctive noise of destroyer droids as they rolled through the tunnels and took position around the Jedi. Suddenly he heard the characteristic sound of a lightsaber and he felt the heat of one at his throat. Jango knew that the Jedi, a dark skinned bald man would be reading his thoughts to gauge his next move and so he focused on thinking about his hatred for Dooku, hoping that would make his intentions clear. He saw Dooku whirl around in surprise, then regain his composure "Master Windu, how pleasant of you to join us." The Jedi then spoke, whilst moving his lightsaber down by less than a millimetre, a sign that he believed him "This party is over." Jango watched as dozens of Jedi all over the stands activated their lightsabers and threw off their cloaks.

Dooku nodded then spoke "Brave, but foolish my old Jedi friend, you're impossibly outnumbered. The Jedi scoffed "I don't think so." And Dooku replied with "We'll see." Jango heard the clanking of Super Battledroids and saw the Jedi turn to face his enemies, deflecting blaster bolts left and right. Jango seized his opportunity and rocketed into the air with his Jetpack and fired into the Super Battledroid formation, the Jedi seized the opportunity to retreat and he jumped off the platform.

Jango heard Dooku yell after him "Jango! I don't take treachery lightly!" Jango looked back at him "And I don't care!" Jango fired a rocket at Dooku, which he moved using the force. Jango realising that it would be better served to not engage Dooku alone flew down toward the Jedi. He landed near the same dark skinned Jedi known as Windu who turned to him whilst deflecting blaster bolts "What made you help me? I tried to kill you!" Jango snarled at him, ungrateful Jetii "Later Jetii, I'll tell you later, now just try and stay alive!"

Jango took advantage of the fact the that the droids FOF sensors still identified him as a friendly until he shot at them. He saw a Geonosian repulsor craft carrying the Jedi boy and the senator crash and Battledroids advance on their position, he flew there. He landed next to the senator who nearly shot him "Whoa, hold on senator, I'm on your side!" The Jedi boy turned toward him with his lightsaber "How do I know that?" Jango turned and answered him while shooting at some Battledroids "Because you're not dead." But that was when Jango realised that they were surrounded the Jedi were all clustered around the wreck of the carriage. He saw Dooku call out to the Jedi Windu "Master Windu, you have fought gallantly worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi order. Now, surrender and your lives will be spared." Windu looked up at him "We will not be hostage to be bartered Dooku." Dooku looked straight at Windu "Then, I'm sorry old friend." The Battledroids all raised their guns, only to be blown into bits.

Jango looked up and saw LAAT/I gunships come flying into the arena, blasting away at the droids. He caught sight of Dooku walking off, but then received a communication "General Fett, sir, what are your orders." The ID marked him as CC-1000. Jango barked out orders while firing at the droids "Get the Jedi out of here and to whatever base you have set up, drop a squad and tell them to follow me, we're going to do some clean up. He knew that he would have to deal with the Jedi at one point but, right now, he wasn't in the mood. He saw a gunship rush off, and before the doors close he saw the Jedi boy and the other Jedi, Kenobi on it. He whispered to himself "Go get him Jetii, go get him."

**Yeah so that's that, maybe more Jango chapters later, maybe not. As usual review or PM for comments or questions. Till next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

Jango: A Survivors Tale – Chapter 2

Jango fired a burst into a super battle droid as the gunship touched down behind him. He saw white armoured clones run past him as he fired another burst into another B1 Battledroid. Jango knew that while there were still a few droids left, the battle here was over, a clone commando team had infiltrated the foundry and had set its reactor to blow, and they didn't have much time before it did "Come on, move, move! Get your shebs on that gunship, now!"

CC-1000 ran raising his DC-15A to cover his men "You heard the general, move it!" Jango watched as he then proceeded to get on the Gunship himself. Jango waited until the last clone was aboard before getting on himself. He then thumped on the cabin door, signalling that everyone was on board. Jango watched as the doors shut, cutting him off from the harsh brown Geonosian landscape.

"Boba, I want you to bring the ship to the main staging point, if they ask you for identification, tell them it's me."

He got an affirmative response from his son "Got it Dad." He smiled, Boba was a good kid, he didn't want to put him through all of this, but what choice did he have. At least this way he could be there for Boba, he couldn't understand how he had worked with Dooku this long, especially after he betrayed him, killed his men; killed his vode. That was all going to change, if the Jetii didn't kill him, then he was certainly going to put a blaster bolt between that chaakar's eyes.

A voice in his helmet radio pulled him out of his thoughts "This is CT-1758, requesting emergency pickup, I say again, this is CT-1758 requesting emergency pickup, I'm with the Senator." Jango wondered, wasn't the senator with the Jedi, weren't they last pursuing Dooku, perhaps they're in trouble, and Dooku must be close.

"Pilot, what's our distance from CT-1758's location?" Jango asked, fully intending to find out what happened, or better yet find Dooku.

"General, we are approximately three minutes out, but we have orders to get back to the Forward Command Post."

"Belay those orders Pilot, get us to CT-1758's position, the senator is an open target."

If the pilot had any reservations, he didn't show it, "Yes sir! CT-1758, this is Gunship Alpha 5-2, we're on our way."

"Music to my ears, I owe you one 5-2," said CT-1758, obviously overjoyed that he had managed to requisition air support so quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, don't thank me, thank general Fett," said the Pilot. Jango could almost see him rolling his eyes and diverting the Gunship. Jango checked his weapons; he still had half a power cell in each blaster, his wrist Blaster was fully charged, he had a couple of rockets left for his wrist launcher and three quarters of a flame thrower tank. He wished he had borrowed Kal's Verpine Shatter Pistol; he'd have been able to put a round between Dooku's eyes without the shabla force user being able to do a thing about it.

"We're one minute out, opening bay doors, standby," called out the pilot. Jango looked out to see the Senator standing with an E-5 Blaster rifle in her hand, and CT-1758 standing next to her. Jango waited until the Gunship landed and she got on before speaking.

"Senator, are you alright? Where are the two Jedi?"

"Yes, I'm alright, we were after Dooku, our ship was attacked and the two of us were knocked out." Jango nodded, so Dooku was close.

Another voice burst out in his earpiece "Sir, Gunship 2-2 is down, their last position was droid hangar north of our position. Also, we have a gunship with Jedi Master Yoda on board headed for that direction." Jango knew what to do.

"Get us to that Hangar, Senator, once we're there you stay on the Gunship." She nodded and they got back into the gunship and headed in the direction of the Hangar. Jango double checked his weapons. He then turned to her, she looked concerned, but it was not the concern that one showed for their allies, or even one's friend. This was the concern of a lover, but who did she have feelings for; the boy or his master.

Jango dismissed those thoughts, they were immaterial, he doubted that there would be much resistance there, Dooku wouldn't be expecting more than the two Jedi. He turned to the Clones "Listen up, under no circumstances are you to engage Dooku, if the Jedi get overwhelmed, I will assist them. If I am killed, get out and call in an orbital strike, level the place, if he escapes get every ship in the damn fleet after him. Remember, you are Mando'ade you don't run, but that doesn't mean you give your lives away."

Soon enough the Gunship reached the landing pad, Jango could see the wreck of another Gunship; the one carrying the Jedi. Jango jumped out of the gunship and jogged up to Jedi Grand Master Yoda. "Master Yoda, I have men ready to shoot Dooku down if he tries to leave."

The diminutive Jedi Master nodded slowly "Good, very good. Why you joined us, I know. Dooku's Master I was. Come now, keep him waiting we must not." Jango nodded and pulled out his Westar-34 blaster pistols. Just then Jango heard the whine of an engine, to be specific the engine of a Geonosian Nantex fighter. Jango turned around and the next thing that he saw was the Gunship that Yoda arrived on in flames, the clones on board dead, their armor charred, he regretted not having made sure that they had stronger armor.

CC-1000 looked at him "Sir?"

"Send the gunship after them, protect the Senator."

CC-1000 nodded "You got it general, 0456 I want you and the Senator to become best friends, you do not leave her side!"

Jango left his men behind and walked in with Yoda, scanning every corner for signs of traps that he was sure that the Hutuune Dooku had placed. When they entered the sight that met his eye was a pair of badly injured Jedi; one with his forearm missing. Dooku turned toward them both "Master Yoda, Jango…"

Yoda barely uttered the name of his former student "Count Dooku."

Dooku raised his hand "You have interfered with our affairs for the last time. And you Jango, I expected better from you, I never realised that you would have allied with the Jedi after what they did to your people."

Jango frowned "You killed my men Dooku; I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Dooku frowned "As should I have." Without another word a huge piece of machinery was tossed his way, which he blew up with a rocket. Then another was tossed Master Yoda's way, which he redirected. Jango used the opportunity to fire at Dooku, forcing him to draw his sabre and deflect the bolts. Dooku growled "Enough of this!" and he fired a burst of lightning at Yoda, which was caught and flung back at Dooku, causing Dooku to reflect it elsewhere. Dooku taunted Yoda "I have become more powerful than any Jedi, but it has become obvious that our little contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the force, but by our skills with a lightsaber."

Jango watched as Dooku drew his sabre, Yoda looked at him briefly "Go, help them, deal with him I will!" Dooku retorted with "You will try, my former master." Jango watched as Yoda leapt into the air with a savage cry. Jango sprinted toward the two Jedi, he wouldn't be able to hit Dooku like this; he might as well listen to the old Jedi Master. Jango barely avoided blows from each combatant as he made his way to the two Jedi.

Jango walked up to the boy first, he was the most injured, but the damage was already done, the lightsaber had cauterised the wound, the arm could not be re-attached. The boy moaned "Master Yoda?" Jango shook his head and looked at the elder Jedi, his wounds would be easier to heal; luckily for the Jedi he had some bacta patches with him. He walked up the Jedi and pulled out the patch, placing it on his leg, eliciting a cry of pain from the Jedi.

"Could you be any less gentle?!" screamed the Jedi.

"I'm a soldier, not a medic, now hold still." He retorted back.

"You never told us why you're doing this." Jango looked back at the fight, it didn't seem like Yoda need his help, or that he could assist in any way, he might as well tell the Jedi.

"Dooku, your order, killed most of my people back on Galidraan. Dooku blamed the order, and I believed him. But when I saw him on Geonosis, and how your Padawan," he said, nodding at Anakin "was so devoted to you, it reminded me of my fellow Mandalorians, of me. I saw that Dooku was the monster that murdered my people, my brothers, not the Jedi." Jango then applied another patch to his arm. "You should be fine, your Padawan, he's going to need a new arm." Obi Wan nodded, but then a crumbling sound caught his attention, he looked up seeing the power conduit next to him crumble, and he did something unthinkable; he threw himself over the two Jedi.

Jango looked up to see Dooku on the boarding ramp of his ship, he raised his blaster and fired but then, ten shots later; it stopped firing. Jango activated his comm "Commander, Dooku's on his way out, blast him!" Jango looked up and saw the power conduit hovering in mid-air, before it was dropped behind them. Jango got off the Jedi and the boy smiled "You care; the stone cold bounty hunter has a heart."

Jango shook his head "Don't let it get to you head kid."

Anakin smiled "Its Anakin by the way. Anakin Skywalker"

Jango smiled underneath his helmet and extended his hand "Jango Fett."

Jango then got up, he saw the Senator run toward Anakin, Jango then realised with a smile on his face, that it was the boy then that she liked. He walked over to where Yoda stood; they were joined by CC-1000. He turned to the Clone Commander "Did you get him?"

The Clone shook his head, "Negative sir, the Gunship 5-2 fired its last two rockets at him but his shields held. If we hadn't run into those two Geonosian fighters, we would have got him."

Yoda frowned "With Dooku alive, continue this war will. Begun the Clone Wars has."

Jango frowned, it was true. But this time, the Mandalorians would fight alongside the Jedi, and they would do what they do best, they would fight until their last breath, and they would win.

**Till next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

Jango: A Survivors Tale – Chapter 3

_One month after the Battle of Geonosis_

Jango stood on the Landing Pad, which was littered with personal star ships of all sorts, all of them belonging to various individuals. There was one thing however, that all of them shared in common, and that was that they were all Mandalorian. He had called in for all of the remnants of the true Mandalorian people to assemble on Kamino; unfortunately, they had been denied passage to the planet due to its new pacifist government. Some of those assembled were people he knew, the Cuvy'Dal, the others were still his people, and they would follow his lead, he was their Mand'alor after all.

Jango stepped forward "Vode, I know that I have not taken my responsibility as your Mand'alor seriously, I have abandoned you and sought fame, and fortune," he paused for a moment, looking downward, unable to look at any of them "and I understand if you refuse to accept me as your leader as well. But know this, for centuries the Mandalorians have fought against the Jedi, against the Sith, and we never surrendered. The Jedi thought us wiped out on Galidraan, but you, prove that we were not. Some of you, I remember, others, I have not had the pleasure of meeting, but this only proves one thing; the Aruetii (non-Mandalorians) think us dead, but we're an idea, we cannot be wiped out, but we can certainly wipe them out!"

The crowd cheered at this, chants of "Mand'alor, Mand'alor!" broke out, but he raised his hands to calm them, he was not done yet. "That's why I call you here, some Jetii thought that they would get an easy army from my Tal (blood), but what they didn't realise was that they made our numbers rise. I know what some of you may think, they were bred to fight for the Jetii, but I say this, they may have been bred to fight for the Jetii, but they were raised as Mando'ade! Now, it seems that Jedi and the Republic have forgotten how to fight, but we, we will show them how it's done!" the crowd roared in response "That's why, we will create an army, and take the fight to them, but they will not be like the one the Republic wants, they will be Mando boys, trained well, we're not going to waste their lives with bad equipment and replace them when they fail, and that's why I need you." Now, he had their attention.

Jango sat on the chair in his room in Kamino; there were several things that needed sorting out. He was glad that the Jedi had agreed to the GAR Officer Initiation program; reports said that most of the GAR were getting along with their Jedi and their officers. While that was good, the GAR's clones still used substandard armor, the Kaminese were quite happy with letting that be, another contract meant more money for them, but that was not something he would stand for. While MandalMotors said that they would handle any starfighter project that he threw their way, they didn't have any designs that would suit the needs of the Republic Navy. He also knew that his contacts with a private armor forging company said that they would help, but he didn't have any designs, but he was about to sort that out.

Jango looked at the Datapad in front of him; he had the profile of a Republic Naval Officer there. He had graduated the top of his class, even the difficulties of his own new training program didn't faze the man; he had graduated with flying colours there as well, while not at the top. He was a great pilot as well as a decent marksman, but what had initially caught Jango's, Navy Command and surprisingly Kuat Drive Yards attention, were his designs. Jango noted that right now, he had under his command, an experimental unit of sorts. This unit comprised of a new prototype cruiser, a new gunship series, new star fighters, new vehicles, and new infantry equipment. Jango was impressed, but obviously so was Republic High Command, they had given him some of the best men to work with, Commander Blade, Commander Sharp and his squad, Kal was sad to see some of his boys go, but it had to be done, even though they weren't really "his" boys, they were the few Nulls that the Kaminese considered successful. Most importantly however, this man was someone who he could trust, he was a Mandalorian, and that was why Jango had asked to meet him personally.

Jango saw the door to his quarters open and in walked two individuals; one was Kal Skirata his old time friend and comrade and the other was Republic Admiral Nyles Kote. Nyles had on some sort of Clone Trooper armor that he had not seen before. The under suit had a layered look, and the plates were far too dense to be plastoid, in fact it was almost definitely Beskar. On his right wrist gauntlet was a device that Jango recognised as a plasma caster and a rocket launcher on the other. On his back was a large marksman's rifle of sorts, most likely one of his own design, and from the size of the power cell, most likely a disruptor. All in all, Jango was impressed, despite being a naval officer; he wore armor, and kept his weapon with him. He valued his heritage over his personal comfort; walking around in armor on his bridge wouldn't be comfortable.

On seeing him the man dropped his buy'ce (helmet) and nearly tripped, only letting out a panicked "Mand'alor," and a sloppy salute.

Jango smiled, despite all his achievements, the man was in his early twenties, and still young, and clumsy. "At ease Vod," said Jango, deciding to let his clumsiness slide, he had done a lot after all, and deserved some respect, even from him "I brought you here to talk about your work. I know that you feel most of GAR and Navy equipment is inadequate, as do I, but before we begin to go and argue with everyone in GAR and Navy command, I want to make sure that we have the what we need."

Jango watched as Nyles smiled, regaining his composure as he entered his element "Ah, I knew you wanted me here for a good reason 'alor, I'll begin. We can't fight a war in which we are severely outnumbered through proportional numerical advantage. GAR command believes that if we increase our troop count, due to the current average Clone trooper /Battledroid kill ratio, we will have the Separatists beaten. This strategy fails to take into account various factors such as raids on our supply lines and medical bases -"

"I am painfully aware of the misconceptions of GAR command, Nyles, continue…" he had drawn the same conclusions, he didn't need the reasoning; he needed the solutions.

"Right, apologies, I propose several projects that will give us the advantage over the seppies, and several that will help us to stop wasting the lives of our Vode. The Phase I of Clone armor is a sad joke, but it sure looks nice. That is why I propose Phase III, the main features will be Ultra-light Duranium alloy plating and a shield generator powered by a prototype hyper matter battery pack. Other features include, better breathing filters, sensors, vision modes, and wrist vibro-blades."

Jango saw that Nyles was looking for approval "Vod, if I didn't read the report, I would be impressed. But I know you have more." Jango turned around as heard the door open again, revealing more members of the Cuvy'Dal who had come to hear what all the fuss was about, specifically Walon Vau, Rev Bralor and Mij Gilamar. "I think you have an audience Ner Vod, and they haven't read the report."

Jango saw Nyles stiffen, but then continue "This armor comes in another flavour; Special Operations. Spec Ops armor comes with a prototype Verpine designed shield generator that can prevent damage from heat, sonic weapons, blasters and Kinetic attacks. The plates too are more advanced, it's made from an alloy of Beskar and the same Ultra-light Duranium alloy plating that regular Phase III plates are made from. Next up is the Katarn Mk III, which has pure Beskar plates, a more powerful version of the shield generator on the Phase III Spec Ops suit, thanks to the upgraded hyper matter battery pack. The Katarn armor also features a muscle suit that reduces the effect of the weight of the Beskar plates on the user. The new ARC trooper armor, features the same muscle suit and plates of the Katarn III, and retains the modular gauntlet attachments of the original armor, along with some new additions. The new ARF armor is based on Phase III as well, and is the last of the armor designs that I drew up."

"Alright, simply enough Nyles here has all the right ideas, you've trained your boys to be deadly, but imagine them with them with that armor. The Republic meant for them to be expendable, but we'll show them just how expendable they are! I plan to lobby with GAR command to accept the armor project, to stop cloning more men. To use this army to greater effect, they are not flesh droids, and its time they understood that. Nyles has a few more of these ideas, so I'll let him continue."

"Okay, up next we have weapons. After much research, I came to the conclusion that our weapons are not dynamic enough, while the bolts are highly effective against droids, they are less so against organics. I have a new solution, the Umbarans utilise a form of electromagnetic plasma in their weapons, and while this is extremely powerful, it makes for less shots in a clip. Blastech researchers and I have managed to counteract this property, by developing weapons that coat regular high powered blaster bolts in plasma. The result is an extremely high powered and versatile round. The other option is disruptors, which before you ask, I have already talked to GAR command about, and they happened to have agreed to. But I say; why settle for one when you can have both, Blastech has already manufactured several new weapons. I won't take up your time, so I'll pass you the list. The last thing that I wanted to mention was the new Naval and Ground Vehicles, after coordinating with various manufacturers, several new designs have been developed, and here I end my long lecture." Jango watched as Nyles went around passing data pads to all present.

As Nyles came around to him, he looked up at him, "You did well, if I didn't know you were a Naval Officer, I would have thought that you were a professor." Jango watched as Nyles burst out into laughter.

"'alor, I have no patience for you upstarts, I don't know how, oh. Never mind, I'll just take that as a compliment." Said Nyles, his smile slowly fading "Well, I'll be seeing you 'alor, I'm off to Coruscant."

Jango got to his feet and extended his hand "It's been a pleasure speaking with you Nyles, when you're free, come see me some time."

Nyles nodded "Just meeting the legendary Jango Fett was enough."

With that he left the room, leaving only him and Kal there. Jango turned around toward Kal Skirata "Kal, tell the Kaminese that we have to talk about those Contingency orders, specifically 66."

"Jango, what if we need to get rid of the Jedi, what if they decide that they don't like us having such control over the GAR?" asked Skirata, he had no respect for the Jedi. But then again, he had grown older, and life had made him very bitter.

"Kal, if we need the Jedi gone for some reason, hopefully never, then I'll issue the order myself. Dooku had said something about his Master having control over the Republic Government, I don't want some darjetii, issuing the order and taking control of our army. One by one, we are going to rework the contingency orders until they suit our needs." Kal nodded in response, he took a seat and pulled out his data pad, together they combed through the list of contingency orders, soon no one would be able to bend these men to their will, they would the fist that Mandalore finally needed.

**So that's it, till next time…**


End file.
